Communication networks continue to expand in their scope, and there is an increasing array of options for users to share information with one another. The increase in options, however, has increased the amount of supporting overhead communications that are needed. For example, a single voice call may require various different computing elements to consult with various different databases and resources to ensure that a requested communication session is permitted. The session may have to conform to various usage policies. There remains a constant need to more efficiently use the available resources.